Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Brandon rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $9.77 each and baskets of apples for $6.29 each. Brandon decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of apples because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Brandon need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Brandon needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the apples. Price of kiwis + price of apples = total price. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Brandon needs to pay $16.06.